Demande en mariage
by Noan
Summary: Song fic. Yuuri pense à Wolfram pendant un bal....


Ma toute première fic sur Kyou kara Maoh. Je suis fière de moi!

**Demande en mariage:**

**Pov Yuuri**

_Je sais ton amour  
Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps_

De là où je me trouve, perché sur mon trône, je te regarde tenir un rôle que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment donné. Tu es parfait comme toujours. Ton costume bleu nuit réhausse ta beauté naturelle et confirme ton statue auprès de moi. Tu es le seul à avoir le droit de porter des vêtements si sombre dans cette endroit où seul le Roi a le droit de porter du noir.

_Sentir son cou jour après jour  
J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore_

Tu partages mes jours et mes nuits, mes joies et mes peines. Toujours près de moi que je sois moi ou Lui. Toujours présent pour défendre ou aimer car tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas? Tous tes gestes le confirment et pourtant tu ne l'as jamais dit. Mais tu le penses si fort quand tes yeux se plissent sous la passion, me regardant à peine quand je te fais mien.

_J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien  
J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles_

Nous fûmes fiancés par le sort mais nous n'avons jamais choisi d'y remédier. Jamais tu ne m'as demandé ta liberté. Au contraire, tu n'as cessé de me le rappeler. Apparement, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me rendre compte de ton attachement. Et depuis que la paix est enfin présente, je m'aperçois peu à peu que je suis aussi attaché à toi.

_Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien  
Tout ne tient qu'a nous_

Je m'aperçois que quand tu n'es pas là, il y a un vide dans mon âme. Tu as pris une place que je n'ai pas eu conscience de te céder. Tu es doué. J'ai beau imaginé mon avenir, tu n'es jamais très loin de moi. Tu es toujours là, assis à ma droite... Mes rêves ont la couleur de tes yeux et mes nuits le goût de ta peau.

Il m'en a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que le destin ne se trompe jamais.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes_

Malgré ton caractère, tu as tout fait pour faire de moi un bon Roi. Tu m'as appris à vivre dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas. Tu m'as permis d'instaurer la paix, une paix que nul ne pensait voir un jour. Tu m'as épaulé quand j'en ai eu besoin, tu as su valoriser le meilleur de moi-même, tu as trouvé en moi la force d'être un Roi digne de ce nom.

Tu as su trouver le chemin de mon coeur.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_

Je suis jaloux de ces nobles de je ne sais où et de ces ambassadeurs de je ne sais qui avec qui tu discutes depuis un moment, sûrement pour que la paix ne soit pas menacée à nouveau et tu as bien raison. Ton charme fait office de raison d'état, j'aurais presque voulu ne t'avoir que pour moi mais je suis le Roi...

Mon regard ne te quitte pas alors que Gunther tente encore et toujours de m'enfoncer dans le crâne le nom de tel ou tel petit nobliaux de province.

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

Mais pour l'instant, la seule personne qui occupe mon esprit, c'est toi.

Je pense à toi de plus en plus, même quand je ne devrais pas. Difficile de signer des papiers alors que tu occupes mon esprit à longueur de journée.

Je n'aime pas ce genre de mondanité et je sais que toi non plus, mais ton éducation fait de toi, un des personnages clés de ces soirées alors que moi, je me sens inutile alors je te regarde passer d'une conversation à l'autre, parfait maitre de maison...

_Tu sais mon amour  
Tu sais les mots sous mes silences_

Tu sais que mon regard te suit où que tu ailles, même hors de ma vue, tu sais que je te suis, ancré dans ton corps et dans ton âme.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu sais mes sentiments pour toi. Tu le sens quand je te prends dans mes bras, cherchant ton corps et ton coeur pour réchauffer mon âme.

Ils savent tous ce que tu représentes pour moi, bien plus qu'un fiancé...

_Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent  
J'ai à t'offrir des croyances_

J'ai longuement réfléchi à cette soirée. Après tout, c'est l'anniversaire de mon règne. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle soit parfaite parce qu'elle deviendra ta soirée, notre soirée. Dans peu de temps maintenant, chaque invité va venir devant moi pour renouveler leur serment d'allégéance et tu seras le dernier, Gwendal doit y veiller.

_Pour conjurer l'absence  
J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main_

Tu ne vas peut-être pas comprendre de suite ce qui ce passe mais j'ai pris une décision alors que tu étais malade, il y a quelques mois. J'ai cru te perdre et crois moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie. Il m'a fallu ça pour me rendre compte qu'il était hors de question que tu partes loin de moi. Car tu t'en lasseras de ce petit Roi qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu n'es pas encore parti, tu aurais pu, tu en as parfaitement le droit...

_J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris  
Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin_

Le défilé commence et je te vois, énervé face à ton frère qui a refusé que tu prennes la place qui t'est dû dans la prossession. Tu me lances ton regard le plus noir et je souris. La surprise est pour toi ce soir. Ne m'en veut pas trop, c'est ma vie que j'engage.

Conrad me fait un clin d'oeil alors qu'il me salue comme le veut la tradition. Je lui rends son salut avant de lui faire un petit signe de la tête. Il a compris...

_Qu'un geste qui revient_

Gunther manque de s'étrangler à cause de ce manquement odieux à la tradition. Tout le monde nous regarde toi et moi, se demandant ce que ça s'ingnifie. Je vois même quelques jeunes filles de bonnes familles sourire devant ce qu'elles pensent être la disgrâce de Son Excellence. Elles vont être déçus de mon geste et ça m'est égal. Je veux que tout le monde le sache.

_Je ferai de toi mon essentiel  
Mon essentiel_

Tu viens vers moi d'un pas rageur, sûrement prêt à me faire le plus gros scandale de ta vie mais je me lève, te coupant dans ton élan vengeur:

" Ce soir, nous fêtons ma cinquième année de règne. Nous fêtons mon arrivée dans ce monde et nous fêtons aussi cette paix durement acquise. Mais il y a autre chose, aujourd'hui nous fêtons aussi cinq années de fiançailles entre Son Excellence Wolfram von Bielfeld et moi-même. Nous fûmes fiancés selon les coutumes de ce monde."

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Qu'on s'appartienne_

Je m'agenouille devant toi et tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt le savoir.

Je sors un petit écrin de ma tunique et tu y découvres un simple anneau d'argent.

" Ce soir, selon mes propres traditions, je réitère ma demande: Seigneur Wolfram von Bielfeld acceptez vous de devenir mon époux?"


End file.
